I've Just Seen a Face
by A-Redhead-Thing
Summary: My entry for the I Write the Songs Contest: Eric's life is too busy to include a girlfriend, but everything changes over lunch one day.


I Write The Songs . CONTEST ENTRY

TITLE: I"ve Just Seen a Face

CHARACTERS: Eric, Sookie, Pam, Sam

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters, and I certainly don't own the lyrics of Sir Paul McCartney and John Lennon. I would that I could though

PEN NAME: A_Redhead_Thing

BETA NAME: Scribeninja

VIRGIN WRITER : NO

TEASER: Eric doesn't have time in his life for a girlfriend, but everything changes over lunch one day.

Authors note: I owe so many thanks to **Lan Yap** for lending me her New Orleans and LSU knowledge. I love her to death for giving me the names of places around the area!

I have to dedicate this to my amazing beta, **Scribeninja**. This story is a result of a dare/bet with her against my angst riddled brain. I think I win this one :-)

ENJOY!

()()()()()()()()()()()

February 23, 1965. 12:37 in the afternoon.

I will never forget the time or the day when I first laid eyes on her. It was love at first sight.

()()()(()()()()()()()()()()()()

The second semester had recently started, and with it being my senior year at Louisiana State University, it was a whirlwind of activity. It was a crucial time in my life; my future was riding on how well I did academically this semester. My father had high hopes for me taking over the family business, but running a drugstore wasn't what I envisioned for my future. Instead of majoring in Pharmacy like he had wanted, I opted to study Architecture. Buildings had always fascinated me, even as a small child.

All around me life was changing, moving faster and faster, and I wanted to be out there making a difference in one way or another. Except for fighting in the war. The United States' involvement in Vietnam was heating up and troops were being deployed regularly. I really hoped to not be drafted and forced to fight in a war I didn't believe in.

It was just another added stress in my already hectic life. Much to my mother's dismay I had stopped dating girls at the beginning of my senior year, choosing to focus on my career and not finding a wife to settle down and make babies with.

I also hadn't been around to see my sister in a week, and I felt terrible about it. She was in her sophomore year at LSU with me.

Pam had been thrown from her horse and broken both legs before the semester began, leaving her to a wheelchair for transportation.

I had wanted to rent us an apartment off campus so that I could help take care of her while she recovered, but the school had a strict policy against co-eds living together unless they were married. I had tried to argue that she was my sister, but they still would not allow it. Thankfully her roommate from the dorms was a nursing student and more than willing to help her out.

Pam would not stop raving about how wonderful this girl was. Her name was Susie, Cookie, something along those lines, I couldn't remember. I had yet to meet her, but from the way Pam went on and on about her I began to wonder if maybe my sister was dabbling in activities with girls instead of boys. It wouldn't matter to me in the least, so long as she was happy.

I needed to make more time to see her, so I walked to the student commons to use the phone. I rang up Beauregard Hall and asked to have them get Pamela Northman and tell her that her brother was on the line.

About two minutes later, I heard the click as I was being connected and Pam's voice filled my ear.

"To what do I owe this phone call, brother? I thought you'd forgotten about me."

I sighed.

"I'm sorry, Pam. You know how crazy this semester is for me. I feel terrible for not having been round to see you though. I was wondering if you might be free for lunch tomorrow. I would love to spend some time with you."

"I am finished with my classes at noon, so would 12:30 be alright?"

"Yes, of course. I am free of classes tomorrow, so anytime will do."

"Might I bring Sookie along? It would be a nice thing to do considering how much she does for me these days."

Sookie. That was her name. I was rather looking forward to a lunch alone with my sister, but it would be the polite thing to do. Besides I had been wanting to meet this mysterious woman that was helping us out, that had Pam so enthralled.

"That would be perfectly fine. I shall see you both at 12:30. I love you, Pam."

"I love you too, Eric."

I went about my classes and my business for the rest of the day before meeting my best friend, Sam Merlottte, for a beer down at the tavern near campus.

I walked into the familiar hangout and found him in the corner near the dartboard, scouring the crowd, no doubt looking for his next conquest. Sam went through the ladies like they were water, but all the while I knew he was pining for one woman.

My sister.

Sam had been in love with Pam before she started at LSU with us. I had taken him home with me during our winter break freshman year, and it was as though the man had been struck stupid.

I still don't know all the details of what happened with them that week, but Sam wasn't the same when we returned. He didn't want to talk about it, instead choosing to drown his problems in a constant mix of beer and women.

I had broached the subject with Pam but she had not-so-kindly told me to mind my own business. I didn't ask again.

Bill was on bar and he poured me a Schlitz. It paid to be a regular, you never had to wait. I shrugged of my coat, grabbed my beer and headed for Sam's table.

"Hey, man" he said as I let my beer hit the table.

"What's going on?"

"Eh, you know. The usual. Though I have to say the crowd is looking a little rough tonight."

I shook my head and took a sip of my beer.

"You never cease to amaze me, Sam."

"Hey, we can't all be celibate for a year, now can we? Sorry, man, I like the ladies too much."

"No, you like one lady too much. Seriously, Sam. Do you think Pam would find all of this attractive?"

"What the hell? You know I don't want to talk about that."

"Why the fuck not? What happened with you two? I can never get a straight answer out of either of you and I'm getting really tired of it."

"It's nothing. Just drop it."

"No, I'm not gonna drop it. You're my best friend. She's my sister. I hate pussyfooting around the two of you all the time. Look, I'm having lunch with her and her roommate tomorrow. Why don't you join us? Play nice. I may need another guy there. Lunch with two girls may be too much for me to handle."

"Yeah, I don't know. I'm not sure she'd be too keen on me being there."

I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Don't give me that look, Eric."

"You owe me."

"Can't you call in that favor another way? Seriously. Get drunk, go home with some random chick and I'll pick you up in the morning, and we'll call it even."

I couldn't help chuckling when I thought about why Sam owed me. First week of the semester he took a chick home from the bar, and I got a frantic call at 5 a.m. the next day, begging me to come get him, because the woman's husband had shown up.

"No. It's my favor, I pick what it is. You're coming to lunch. The Silver Moon Café, 12:30. Be there."

"You're an asshole, Eric. You really are."

"Yeah well, I do what I can."

We stayed at the bar for another hour, during which time we each had a few more beers, he tried to find a way out of lunch and struck out with the ladies.

Walking back to our dorm we didn't talk much. Sam seemed lost in his head and I was content to let him stay there.

We both passed out in our drunken slumbers, but I swore before he passed out I heard Pam's name come tumbling out of Sam's mouth.

I hoped that lunch would shed some light on things and that I'd finally get the answers I was looking for.

With that thought running through my head, I fell into a deep slumber.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

It started out as any other Thursday would after Sam and I had been out the night before. I rolled out of bed with a throbbing headache, and stumbled towards the showers.

A glance towards Sam's bed found him with his head buried under a mountain of pillows and one leg sticking out.

Nothing out of the ordinary there, so why did I have this nagging feeling that today was going to be different?

I shook my head to clear it of the thought and started the water for my shower.

When I finished, I saw signs of life coming from Sam's side of the room, so I snapped my towel at him.

"Get up, Romeo. Lunch is in an hour and a half."

"Go away."

"Nope, you're doing this. Now get your lazy self out of the bed."

With a grumble and a few choice words, he dragged himself out and towards the showers.

I stood before my closet, fussing like an old hen, trying to pick out something to wear. I always wanted to look good for my sister, and with her bringing a guest, I needed to make a decent impression.

I opted to go with a pair of khakis and a polo shirt. Not too formal but not too shabby.

Sam skulked back into the room a few minutes later and plopped down on his bed.

Before I could say a word, he held his hand up.

"She rejected me, Eric."

"What?"

"Two years ago, when we went to your house for winter break, I told her how much I liked her, and that I'd like to take her on a date sometime. She said no. Said it wouldn't be right, me going back to school with you and her still being in high school."

I sat down next to him.

"So, uh, let me get this straight. She liked you too, but said no because you were coming back here?"

"That's pretty much it yeah."

"Wow. I was actually starting to think she liked girls. Look, Sam, have you thought about giving up chasing skirts and asking her out again? You're in the same location this time, and well, she still gets edgy whenever I mention you. Maybe there's still something there."

He lowered his voice to a whisper, as though it pained him to say the words, "I'm in love with her. I see her around campus and my god, man, she's just so beautiful, and funny, and smart, and shit, what am I doing? That's your sister."

I laughed.

"Yeah, she is, but Sam she'd be lucky to have a guy like you. I'd be proud to have you as my brother someday."

"Thanks. Now when are you going to find that girl that makes you act all crazy? I'm getting kind of lonely here, holding down that fort."

"I don't have time for girls now, Sam. You know that. Let me get established in my life first and then I'll see about finding a wife. Jeez, when did you become my mother?"

"Just you wait, one day you're going to meet a girl who's gonna knock the socks right off of you. You'll never know what hit you."

"If you say so, Sam. If you say so."

We arrived at the restaurant a few minutes late, and I spotted Pam seated at a table already. She was sitting alone and a wave of disappoint crashed over me unexpectedly.

It would have been nice to meet the girl that had been so good to my sister.

Once we approached the table I leaned down to wrap Pam up in a giant hug, while Sam hung back.

"Where's your friend? I thought she was going to join us."

"Oh, she is. She just went to wash her hands."

I took my seat, and Sam continued to just stand there.

"I don't bite, Sam. Come give me a hug." Pam broke the ice in her usual blunt manner.

He took slow steps toward her, as though his shoes were suddenly lined with lead.

"It's really nice to see you again, Pam. You look lovely."

I watched in an odd fascination as he leaned down to hug her. The moment they made contact both of them froze, and then a moment later, tightened their grip on one another. I felt as though I was intruding on a very private moment and shifted my gaze elsewhere.

That's when I saw her.

She was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. Long blonde hair was pulled back into two braids. The brightest blue eyes rested above high cheek bones, and her nose fit her face perfectly. A full set of lips were parted in a smile that lit up the entire place.

I thought my heart was going to pound right out of my chest. Had I been standing up I surely would have fallen over.

She kept walking in our direction, and with each step she took, the beating of my heart grew louder. Surely she couldn't be Pam's roommate. I would never make it through the meal sitting across the table from her, my heart was sure to give out from working too hard, and I'd be drooling the entire time.

I felt a nudge at my side, and glanced over to see Sam looking at me with a goofy smile, and Pam just shaking her head. I guess I was obvious with my staring.

"Can you keep it together, Eric? I don't want you to embarrass yourself or me."

"Sorry, Pam. I just got distracted that's all."

She opened her mouth to say something else, but was cut short by the gorgeous blonde woman stopping by her side.

"I take it that your brother and his friend finally showed up. I'm Sookie, it's nice to meet you both."

Her voice was soothing in a way nothing had ever been before, but there was strength in her tone that struck me hard.

"The tall, blond, and mute over there is my brother Eric," her voice dropped to just above a whisper, "And that over there is Sam."

I watched as Sookie's eyes widened slightly when Pam said the last bit.

"So you're the famous Sam. It's really nice to finally put a face to the man that Pam hasn't stopped talking about since I met her."

She extended her hand, which Sam shook, his cheeks red, but his smile widening by the second.

Those brilliant blue eyes turned on me, and I felt like I was caught in the spotlight.

"You're Eric huh? It is really a pleasure to finally meet you. It's become pretty clear to me how much Pam loves her big brother."

I felt like I had cotton lodged in my throat, but somehow I managed to form words.

"Yeah, um, that's me. I'm Eric."

_Fucking brilliant. How intelligent sounding_. I cleared my throat and tried again.

Picking up her offered hand, I kissed the back of it. _God, her skin is so soft._

"The pleasure is all mine. I cannot thank you enough for all that you have done for my sister, since I have been unable to. She has spoken so highly of you, and I will forever be indebted to you for your generosity."

I caught the flare that sparked her eyes when my lips made contact with her hand, and I couldn't suppress my grin, knowing that it affected her too.

We all sat down for lunch and it was rather enjoyable. There was no awkward conversation, just four people sitting down and talking as though we'd known each other for years.

I learned that Sookie's parents had died when she was young, and that her grandmother had raised both her and her older brother Jason. She was majoring in Nursing and wanted to be a pediatric nurse some day. Her favorite color was purple, she liked daffodils, and she was useless without a cup of coffee in the morning.

Over the course of lunch I kept an eye on Pam and Sam, and knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that something was changing between them. Most men would be bent out of shape seeing some guy show interest in their sister, but not me. Sam was my best friend and he and Pam both deserved happiness.

We all parted ways about two hours later, when Pam needed to go and get ready for her classes that evening.

Two hours and I had fallen in love. Sookie Stackhouse was an extraordinary woman, and she was the one for me. I knew it with my entire being.

On our walk back, Sam punched me in the arm.

"What the fuck happened to you man? I've never seen you act that way before. Ever."

"I'm in love, Sam. I am completely and totally in love."

He shook his head and laughed once.

"It's about damn time. Welcome to the club, Eric. Welcome to the club."

For the next four months I pursued Sookie. At first she turned me down because she didn't feel right dating me while she was taking care of my sister. I tried explaining to her that it wasn't being unprofessional or breaking any rules, since she was doing it for free, but she insisted.

Stubborn as a mule. That was something else I learned about Sookie. Hard-headed and stubborn. It made me love her even more.

Once Pam was up and around I tried to convince her that there was nothing standing in our way. She wanted to focus on finishing up the semester though. Even I couldn't argue with that logic. I had avoided girls at all costs up until her for the same reason.

I admired her dedication to her studies. A smart woman was an incredibly attractive thing.

Eventually June rolled around and it was time for Sam and myself to graduate. My parents came to town, and though I wasn't following in his footsteps I had never seen my father look so proud.

My mother was practically bursting to meet Sookie, since Pam had opened her mouth on the phone and told her how much I liked her.

Pam and Sam had finally started dating back in March, and things were going great between the two of them. I had never seen either of them look as happy as they did when they were together. Sam had even started hinting around at marrying Pam to me.

He took the initial step, asking my father for his permission while they were in town.

To most people it would seem quick, but to those of us close to them, it seemed perfectly natural.

Graduation day brought me good fortune in many ways. I was surrounded by my family, my good friends, and the woman I was in love with finally agreed to go on a date with me. She was going home to visit her family for a few weeks, but when she returned she promised we would go on our date.

I missed her like crazy during those few weeks, but I put my focus into finding a job. Luckily, Lafayette Reynolds was willing to take me on at his company and I started to get my feet wet in the world of Architecture.

For our first date we agreed to keep it simple. I took her to dinner at Phil Brady's, where we both enjoyed a cold beer and a poboy sandwich. After dinner we went to the Varsity to watch _Help!_ the new Beatles movie. At the end of the night I walked her back to her dorm and kissed her a soft kiss on the cheek.

"It's okay to kiss me goodnight if you want, Eric."

My heart started thundering in my chest as it normally did when I was around her and my palms started sweating. I had dreamt of kissing her for months on end and now that my chance was in front of me I was terrified.

I cupped her face in my hands, softly stroking her cheeks before lowering my lips to hers. I barely brushed my lips to hers at first, but still the sparks were there. I did this a few times, before settling my mouth fully over hers.

Her lips were so smooth and soft under mine, and she tasted of the strawberry lip gloss she wore. I could have kissed her for the rest of the night and not gotten tired of it. Reluctantly, I pulled away, and tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear.

"Goodnight, Miss Stackhouse."

Her eyes were still shut and her short puff of breath let me know I wasn't the only one affected by the kiss.

"Goodnight, Eric."

I left her standing outside, bathed in the light from the hallway of her dorm.

That night was the first of many dates for us. Every Friday and Saturday over the summer we would go out; bowling, to the movies, miniature golf, picnics, taking a rowboat out on the water. You name it, we did it.

In late August, Sam asked Pam to marry him, and she accepted. I was truly thrilled for both of them. I was asked to be the best man and Sookie was to be Pam's maid of honor. They planned to be wed in the spring, and I knew Pam and Sookie would plan out every last detail long before then.

Everything changed in October, however. The United States had been getting more and more heavily involved in the conflict in Vietnam, and men were beginning to be drafted.

I was there the day Sam's draft notice arrived. I had never seen anyone look as pale as he did at that moment.

"How am I going to tell Pam?"

I inhaled sharply, not having any words of comfort to offer. I wasn't sure how he was going to tell her and even worse, I didn't know how she was going to take the news. I knew it wasn't going to be good, but I didn't know just how bad it would be.

"However you do it, I will be there for you. For both of you."

"I know you will, Eric. Thank you."

He sat down on the bed and just stared at his papers.

"I have to do this." His stare met mine, as if looking for reassurance.

I wanted to close my eyes, wanted to tell him that he could fight this, that he didn't have to leave my sister behind, that I would go in his place, but I couldn't do any of it.

"Yeah, you do."

I sat beside him on the bed and together we passed the time in silence. There were no words to be spoken, just two best friends, future brothers, lost to the unfairness of the world around us.

In the end Sam decided to go and tell Pam himself. She took the news better than any of us anticipated. She made no requests of him, but demanded that he come home alive or she'd go over there herself and kill him all over again herself.

They also decided to get married before he left. He was due to leave the last week in November, so the wedding was set for the first week of the month.

Pam refused to have a fancy wedding. She simply wanted to go before the Justice of the Peace, with our parents and Sam's, and myself and Sookie there to stand witness. The large wedding would have to wait until Sam was home safe and sound. Her mind was made up, and there was no point trying to argue with her.

On November 3rd we all filed into a tiny office in City Hall and watched as Pam became Mrs. Sam Merlotte.

A mere three weeks later, we all stood around at the bus station, waving goodbye as he left for basic training, before he was to ship off to Vietnam. Pam held it together stoically, refusing to cry until his bus was out of sight. She broke down in my arms and for the first time in my life I didn't have the words to make things better for my baby sister.

I offered to have her stay with me for the night, but she refused, wanting to sleep in her and Sam's bed. Sookie volunteered to stay, but Pam was her usual stubborn self, insisting she needed to be alone.

Sookie decided to stay the night at my place instead. I was glad. I needed to be close to her. Pam wasn't the only one hurting over the absence of Sam. I was losing my best friend and brother to a war I didn't believe in.

We were snuggled up on the couch, half watching something on television when I felt her hand tracing patterns along my thigh. Her other hand traveled up to play with my hair.

"Sookie," I started to say, before she placed her lips against mine, thrusting her tongue into my mouth.

She liked to take control at times, but this wasn't attractive. This time it felt all wrong.

I pulled back, and the instant I did, she was coming at me again.

I grabbed her wrists and held her back from me.

"Stop, Sookie. Don't do this. Not now. Not like this."

The deep frown on her face nearly cracked my heart in two.

"Look at me, Sookie. I love you. I want to be with you, believe me I do. I won't do it like this though. Our first time won't be because we're angry and upset at the situation. Our first time is going to be romantic and special, because that is what you deserve. I want to love you properly. Let me do that, please."

She collapsed against my chest in sobs and I just held her to me.

"I'm so scared, Eric. What if they draft you? I can't lose you. I refuse to let you go. Not now."

"Shhh. Oh, Sookie. Don't think like that. I'm not leaving you. I have terrible knees. They'd be insane to draft me."

She giggled a bit at that. Once she finally calmed down, we resumed watching television and kissed softly on the couch. She fell asleep curled up against my chest, so I carried her to my room and tucked her in.

I wasn't a religious man, but before I climbed in next to her I said a silent prayer for Sam. When I curled myself around Sookie, I said a small thank you for her constant presence in my life.

The next morning I awoke with the love of my life in my arms and a soaring feeling in my chest. I wanted to make things special for her, and tonight was the night I was going to do it. Sookie deserved to be treated like a princess, and I knew exactly how I wanted to go about doing it.

I left her a note on my pillow so she wouldn't worry when she woke up and set about getting the day ready. In her note I told her to be ready and waiting at her apartment for me at 5:30 for an evening of romance.

I called Pam to check on her, and she said she was handling things, but that she was going to go home and stay with mom and dad for a few days. It was a good idea. She didn't need to be alone right now, and seeing Sookie and myself and how happy we were wasn't going to be of any comfort to her.

I compiled my list of what I would need and drove to the store to purchase my materials.

The day flew by in my flurry of activity and it was finally time to go pick Sookie up.

Arriving at her dorm, I found her waiting outside in a light blue dress with a white sweater around her shoulders. Her hair was swept up into a ponytail and she took my breath away much as she did the first time I saw her face.

I walked up to her and pulled her into my arms, inhaling her sweet scent.

"You look absolutely stunning. Are you ready to go?"

The blush I loved so much crept across her cheeks.

"Are you going to tell me where we're going?"

"No I'm not. Put this on."

I handed her a blindfold and almost laughed at the fire that flared up in her eyes. I wasn't sure if it was fury, desire or a combination of both.

She glared at me for a moment more before she slipped it over her eyes. Her trust in me was overwhelming, and I leaned down to plant a soft kiss across her lips curved upward in a smile, and I momentarily cursed the blindfold for hiding her eyes from me.

I got her settled in my car and drove us back to my apartment. Once the car came to a stop she tossed her door open and started to get out. Jogging around to her side of the car, I stopped her.

"Man, Sookie, you're not helping my gentleman reputation here."

"Eric, you put a blindfold on me. I don't think that constitutes being a gentleman in too many circles."

I laughed at her sassy tone and helped her out of the car and up the walk to my apartment.

Letting her inside, I led her to the couch while I went about finishing last second details.

"It smells amazing in here, Eric. What are you doing?"

"Something right I hope."

I had popped the chicken parmesan in the oven before I left, timing it to be ready by the time we returned. I stuck the French bread in the oven for a few minutes to be nice and toasty and popped the cork on a bottle of wine.

The table was already set, so I lit a couple of candles and poured the wine into the glasses I'd put out.

When the timer dinged out, I pulled the food from the oven and prepared two plates and set them on the table.

I walked back out to the living room, took Sookie by the hand and led her to stand in front of the table. I removed her blindfold and watched with pleasure as her eyes widened and her lips curved into a smile.

Turning to face me, she planted a soft kiss on my lips.

"You did all this for me?

I nodded my head. "I wanted you to have a special night, Sookie."

She kissed me again, with more passion than the last kiss.

"Let's eat."

Dinner was an absolute delight. Sookie really seemed to enjoy the chicken and the bottle of wine slowly started to disappear.

The desire to hold Sookie in my arms was overwhelming, so I excused myself from the table and put my _A Hard Days Night_ record on, spinning until I found the song I was looking for.

Bowing before her, I offered my hand.

"May I have this dance?"

She slid her palm into mine and stood from the chair without a word.

As the strands of music began to play, I pulled her close and started to move us in a slow circle.

Looking in to her eyes, I was lost. I loved her more than words could express, and I knew I had to tell her. There was absolutely no reason to keep it inside any longer.

I turned my face to put my lips next to her ear and sang softly along with the song.

"I know this love of mine will never die. And I love her."

She tilted her head back so that our eyes met once more. Her lips were parted, her cheeks flushed, a hopeful smile played across her lips.

"I love you, Sookie Stackhouse. From the moment I saw you I knew I was destined to fall. Now that I have you, I never want to let you go. I love you."

Tears glistened in her eyes, but she held them back and her face positively radiated with love.

"Oh, Eric. I love you, too. You mean the world to me. I never want to be without you either."

I kissed her again, not holding back. We were both mildly flushed and breathing hard when it was over.

She didn't say a word, but walked over to the table, blew out the candles, then grabbed my hand, walking us towards my bedroom.

Sometimes words weren't needed. We undressed each other with care and lay down side by side on the bed.

I kissed her gently once, twice, another time. Her tongue swept across my lips in a sweet caress and her hand left my shoulders to trail down my body. I rolled onto my back and let her take her time exploring. Her touch was so smooth and delicate, and it affected me like no other.

I returned the favor, taking my time, loving each and every inch of her beautiful skin.

When we finally came together, it was more than a melding of bodies. It was a pledge of love and words unspoken. It was everything it needed to be and something I knew I would remember for the rest of my life.

Lying in each other's arms later, I could feel her drifting off to sleep.

I swept a piece of hair off of her forehead and kissed her gently. She curled closer to my side and kissed my chest right above my heart. I wrapped my arm tighter around her, and we both drifted off into a peaceful slumber.

Time seemed to fly by over the next year. I was working hard at establishing myself as an architect and had landed my first contract to design a building. Sookie had begun volunteering at a local VA Hospital, tending to wounded soldiers sent home from the war.

We spent as much time as we could with Pam, helping to keep her spirits up. She was managing remarkably well. Sam would write to her when he could, but she hadn't received a letter from him since early March. I knew she grew more and more concerned with each news report that gave a number to the casualties accruing in Vietnam, but she did her best not to let it show. If there was one thing to be said for my sister it was that she was a tough woman and fiercely loyal. She refused to give up hope that Sam would come home, even though things were not looking good.

I was hard at work putting the finishing touches on my design for a new law office before the Thanksgiving holiday when I received a frantic phone call from Pam.

"He's alive, Eric. Sam is alive."

"Wait, what? Pam, how do you know this?"

I wanted to believe her. I wanted him home and safe.

"Sookie just called me from the hospital. He's there, Eric. Sam is there. She couldn't really tell me much on the phone, but he's there!"

I was at a complete loss for words as shock kicked in.

"I'm not sure I can drive right now, Eric. Will you come get me?"

"I'll be right there, Pam."

I explained to my boss what was going on and rushed out the door to get Pam.

She was waiting on the curb for me when I pulled up and she jumped in the car without waiting for me to come to a full stop. I drove us to the hospital as quickly as I could, and thankfully we found a spot right near the front door.

Pam froze when we were told which room he was in.

"Hey, come on now, Pam. This is what you've been waiting for. He's home."

Blue eyes so much like my own looked up at me, glistening with tears.

"What if he doesn't love me anymore, Eric? He's here for a reason. They don't send healthy soldiers to the VA, they just don't. What if he has brain damage or something? I can't lose my husband just after getting him back, Eric. I can't do it."

She collapsed into my arms and sobbed. I held her close, humming to her like I did when we were kids, hoping to soothe her.

When she stopped crying, she took my handkerchief and wiped her face dry. Pulling it together, she took a deep breath, and we headed down the hall.

When we got outside his room I stood back in case she wanted to go in on her own. She grabbed my hand and gave me a look that said it all. Together we walked in the room and there he was lying in a bed.

Pam gasped at the sight of Sam lying in the bed, one leg bandaged at the knee, empty space where his calf and foot used to be.

His head turned and suddenly he was opening his arms to her and she was running in to them. I felt like I was intruding on a private moment, so I stepped out into the hall.

"Eric?"

I turned and saw Sookie walking down the hall towards me. Her face was flushed and I knew she'd been crying, but to me she was the most beautiful sight in the world. I fell in love with her all over again.

I pulled her into my arms and we stood there reveling in each other, thankful to have one another.

Some time later, Pam stuck her head out the door and asked us to come in.

Sam was sitting up in the bed and Sookie went over to give him a brief once-over.

"I'm fine, Sookie. The same as I was the last time you checked on me." He cast his glance up to Pam. "Ok, I'm better than the last time you saw me."

We all laughed at that, and I noticed Pam's grip on his hand tighten.

"I want to thank you, Eric. Both of you. Pam told me how good you were to her while I was gone. It means the world to me to know that she was well taken care of."

We both dismissed his thanks, telling him it was nothing, which it really was. I shook his outstretched hand, and then we were hugging.

"It's good to have you home, brother."

"Sorry I couldn't come back in one piece," he said, motioning to his missing limb.

"All this means is that I'm going to kick your ass at basketball even more now."

We kept the mood as light as we could, knowing that Sam had a long road ahead of him. I knew that with Pam by his side though, he'd make it through anything.

Sam was released to come home a week before Christmas and we all made plans to spend the holiday together.

I had also decided that I was going to ask Sookie to marry me that day. The situation with Sam taught me that life was short and to make every moment count.

He was in a wheelchair and he and Pam had decided he would forgo a prosthetic leg for the time being. We were celebrating at my apartment since it was on the ground floor and made for easier access.

On Christmas day, Sookie spent most of the morning and early afternoon in the kitchen cooking up a feast. Sam and Pam arrived around 4, and we spent a good portion of the evening with them. Gifts were exchanged and good times were had, but I was happy when they finally departed, leaving me alone with Sookie.

We were curled up on the couch watching the lights on the tree blink, with Bing Crosby and Nat Cole singing in the background.

I untangled myself from her arms and crouched down to reach under the tree for the remaining present.

"I have one more present for you, and I'd like it if you opened it now."

"Eric, you gave me all my presents earlier. Besides, this one is addressed to Pam."

"So it is. I put her name on it so that you wouldn't open it before I was ready for you to do so."

"You little sneak," she swatted me playfully on the arm.

She tore into the paper and pulled out the small velvet box. I knelt down on one knee in front of her, taking the box from her hands.

"Sookie Stackhouse, I fell in love with you the moment I saw you. You turned my life upside down, and I have loved every single second of it. I want to be with you every day for the rest of my life. I want to make you smile and laugh. I want to watch you swell with our children inside your belly and hold your hand while you yell at me for doing that to you. I want to grow old with you. I want you to pencil me in on your dance card for forever. Will you marry me?"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"What did she say, Grandpa?"

I glanced down at Maria, my first grandchild, sitting on my lap. Her big brown eyes were locked on me, giving me her full attention, eager for me to continue my story.

This was our private routine. We would sit together and I would tell her more and more of my story, always leaving out the woman's name. I was fairly certain she'd figured out who the woman in the story was a long time ago, but every time she would ask, and each time I wouldn't tell her.

However, there was only one love of my life, and only one woman I ever wanted to marry.

A slight movement in the doorway caught my eye, and I couldn't help the smile that lit across my face when I saw who was standing there.

In a slightly worn dress that I'd seen her in a hundred times, house slippers on her feet, and her now graying hair pulled back in a bun, was my wife of the last forty-three years.

I extended my hand towards her and she crossed the room in those same graceful movements that I fell in love with so long ago. She sat beside me on the bed and I pulled her in close to my side, to snuggle with Maria and myself.

She tilted her head towards mine for a soft kiss before facing our granddaughter.

"I said yes."

I tightened my grip on her, trying to convey with my touch all the love I felt for her still.

Little brown eyes widened and an audible pop sounded as her jaw dropped.

"You were the woman he fell in love with at first sight grandma?" Her tiny voice so full of awe.

"She sure was. I took one look at her and knew I was done for."

"It was the same for me. I was powerless to resist him for long."

I couldn't help myself, and leaned over to kiss her once more.

"Mommy always says you two are a love story for the ages."

"You know it was much the same way for your mother and father."

"It was?" Her little brown eyes widened again.

"Oh yes, I still remember the day she met Hoyt. He was working for me, and your grandmother here brought Jessica by the office. They took one look at each other and you could just tell there would be no stopping them. He looked at your mom much the same way I look at your grandmother."

The sound of the screen door swinging shut on the porch announced the arrival of the pair in question and Maria ran out to greet them.

We visited with our daughter and son-in-law for a bit before they left to go to their own home. Jessica looked ready to drop, which was none too surprising in her seventh month of being pregnant with Jackson.

As soon as their car was out of the driveway and on the road, I pulled Sookie back into my arms and led her to our bedroom. Turning to our dresser, I placed the needle on the record and resumed our favorite song.

I bowed slightly to her and extended my hand, which she took and we began to sway to the melody.

I hummed in her ear as we spun about the room, as much in sync as we'd always been.

"She's just the girl for me, and I want all the world to see."

She pulled me to her for gentle kiss, and I knew without a doubt that I was still the luckiest man in the world to have her as my wife.

"You know Eric, the next time Pam and Sam come by for dinner, we need to thank her."

"Oh? What for?"

"For breaking both of her legs all those years ago."

I laughed and pulled her closer to me, and listened as the record sang.

_Falling, yes I am falling__. __And she keeps calling me back again.__  
_

Sookie was always calling me back, and I was forever falling for her.


End file.
